Before the Vows
by wisegirlindisguise
Summary: This takes place before Percy, Annabeth, and even Camp Half-Blood. This was in fact before Artemis took a vow to be a forever maiden. What will make her a maiden and who was her last love?
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place before Percy and Annabeth and even camp half-blood. This was before Artemis swore to be a forever maiden. Tell me what you think**

* * *

"Poseidon, the water…" Artemis panted as Poseidon kissed her neck roughly. He bit down on her neck lightly and she moaned in pleasure as he licked the spot and kissed it.

They had been a couple for all of two weeks out of their immortal lives and the water had started to take tendencies to be pulled by the moon. They met on the same beach every night to express their love for each other. None of the other gods and/or demigods had figured out about their relationship though the kids had started to show signs.

A long time ago before she took her vow to be a maiden Artemis was much like the other gods. She had less kids then the rest, but she still had her half-blood children. They were starting to hang around the water more and Artemis was seeing it as a sign.

Poseidon's children had started to have late night trips to stare at the moon. They were growing attached to the night air as much as Poseidon was. His kids would sit on the beaches and stare at the moon for hours.

Camp Half-Blood was not yet established so the kids would sit on the local beaches. Artemis watched her kids carefully through the day who had started to fall in love with the Poseidon children without realizing. Without having to claim their children they could watch and pretend it wasn't happening.

"Poseidon…" Artemis breathed as the water reached her toes.

"What is it my love?" He finally answered to his name as she rested her head on his chest.

"The water, it's coming higher." She noticed as it wrapped around her feet. It was the middle of the winter and they were sitting on the equator. It was gorgeous weather and the water was perfect.

"I like to call it tide. It's high tide right now." Poseidon watched as the water came and enveloped her feet again. He buried his face in her hair taking in the scent of the woods she had on her every time. "It's pulled by the moon. It gravitates toward its beauty at certain times."

"Is that how you feel? You gravitate toward me?" She asked setting a hand on his bare chest. He was in swim trunks and she was in a silver bikini. Being gods, they hadn't introduced the blessing of swimsuits to the human race.

"Every day, every hour, every minute, every second, I feel that way." Poseidon responded to her stroking her hair with one hand. The other hand was wrapped around her back toying with the bikini tie.

The water shimmered leaving a reflection of the moon that had never been there. Artemis was shocked at the sudden appearance of the moon in the water. She looked at Poseidon with a quizzical expression.

"You'll always be in my eyes." Poseidon explained to her pointing out the reflection in the water.

"Oh Poseidon, I hope this never changes." She snuggled into his chest resting her eyes for a second before she fell asleep.

Poseidon wrapped his arms around the small figure of the woman sleeping. Her auburn hair was down moving slightly in the soft wind. He remembered staring into those silver eyes at the Winter Solstice this year and her staring right back. She was sitting by her twin who was in his simple toga. Her being the master of the hunt her toga was short and cut half way down her thigh. It was short. He had stared at those soft tanned legs. The muscles of a hunter defined so that it fit a woman's body. He had nearly drooled at the sight, but he held it off by trying to listen to his brother, Zeus and his wife.

A wave crashed against the sands and Poseidon checked the position of the moon. He was out late and needed to get back to the waters. He slid out from under Artemis making sure she wouldn't fall off the towel. Poseidon kissed her forehead and bid her farewell.

"Always I will gravitate toward you. Forgive me for my hasty farewell." He whispered to her before he walked down into the water.

The goddess still lay on the beach sleeping peacefully. Dreams of Lord Poseidon becoming her immortal husband flowed through her self-conscious mind. Artemis knew he had left and apologized because he did it every night when she fell asleep. He had left a note the first time explaining his leave. She knew Poseidon would have to leave to rule his realm.

She sat up watching as his black hair disappeared beneath the surf. She pulled her knees close into her body watching as the first sign of day began to paint the horizon orange. Her time was ending until next night fall. Her brother was taking over for now.

"I hope you're right." Artemis whispered as the water retracted from the sand going into a stated of low tide following the moon into disappearance. She stood wiping the sand off of her calf and feet. As soon as she was done her bikini was gone and in its place was the short hunters' toga. She waited as her brother appeared by her side picking her up in his chariot to take her to her huntress camp.

The only other Olympian god that knew was her brother Apollo and for that Artemis was grateful. Aphrodite would have turned into something huge thing that would end up in the records and that was the last thing she needed.

"How'd your night go?" Apollo wondered throwing down a whip to the pegasi in front of him.

"Nigh perfect," She responded leaning over the edge to watch the orange painted landscape fly by.

"You know I don't like it." Apollo mumbled whipping his steeds again. Artemis shivered at the sound, but she knew it was required.

The leader of his team was the only one not whipped. He took the front of the five pegasi with his head held high. He knew the route and the speed in which needed. He practically pulled the chariot alone. The others were still trying to keep up. The leader of the team was none other than Blackjack. He had been a gift from Poseidon aiding the half-blood or god that needed him. Right now, it just happens to be Lord Apollo.

"I know, but you can say nothing and complain none. Aphrodite would make my life miserable." Artemis said putting a reassuring hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I've already agreed to it. I'm not saying I would go back on my word. I just disagree with your lust." Apollo huffed not taking his eyes off the sky in front of him.

They were nearing a clearing in the woods. That was the main base for the Huntresses. Silver tents were in a large circle around a hearth. Hestia was recently hanging around with the huntresses watching to see how it was run. Hestia agreed with the homestead. Artemis wasn't in great terms with her thoughts, but they were good friends none the less.

"It's lust for now, but I think it could progress. He is a very gently man." Artemis's tone was gruff when fighting what she believed for, but when she spoke of Poseidon's gentle hands or his loving nature she couldn't help but to drift off into her own words.

"Yea, yea, just don't get too far in." Apollo started to make his chariot descend into the clearing. The huntresses had just gone to bed so they would be sleeping for the next four hours. "That's all we need is for the universe to change permanently."

"What do you mean permanently?" Artemis questioned watching as Hestia flashed her red eyes up in their direction.

"I mean the reflection on the water. That just happens to appear all of the sudden because he has so much respect for the goddess of the hunt? And the water tendencies are starting to change water levels rising and falling at different times of the day." Apollo said quickly just as the chariot touched down. "Someone's going to notice."

"Who's going to notice what?" Hestia asked heading their way from the hearth. She was carrying a small stick with a glowing red tip. That was where they got the idea of magic wands.

"That… I haven't been sleeping enough. I'm going to get bags under my eyes." Artemis quickly answered rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Well, you have been spending a lot of time checking on the forest animals at night." Hestia pointed out putting a hand on her hip. "Maybe you should take a break one of these nights." She suggested.

"Maybe you should." Apollo agreed hugging his sister before she jumped from the chariot.

"Maybe you should stop whipping your horses." Artemis hissed walking toward her tents. "I'm just trying to protect the animals." She said before going into her lone tent.

She laid down on her cot thinking back on the night. She smiled involuntarily at the thought of Poseidon's gentle hands at her waist guiding her body so that it stayed close to his. His soft lips molding against hers and the playful bite that had marked her as his for those few moments of their togetherness. It was truly a good night.

**~Poseidon~**

He sat upon his throne thinking about Artemis while his wife sat his side nagging. She was going on and on about how he spent too much time at the surface checking upon the marine mammals. "The porpoises will be just fine. Let them live their lives. I need you down here." The only reason she was nagging so much is because she was pregnant with his heir.

Whenever Poseidon thought about have an immortal son he couldn't see it as this creatures son. He pictured it in the future. Black hair green eyes, just like his father. An orange shirt on and a blonde haired girl at his side ready for battle. He wasn't sure if the blonde would be his girlfriend or a good friend. Though, he hoped for his son's sake that she would be more than just a friend. That was who he pictured as his heir.

Other times he would picture his heir with silver eyes and his mother standing behind him smirking. Black hair billowing around his face that was messy, but not too messy. His heir would have a trident in one hand but would have a bow and arrows strapped to his back. This picture was less often materialized, but it was there, encrypted in his mind so that when he wished it; he could see it.

"And that's another thing… ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?" She bellowed at him through one ear and out the other.

Poseidon still responded, "No, I'm not listening to you." He said calmly standing and taking his trident in hand.

"You need to get your head out of the sea foam Poseidon. We're going to have a baby running around here soon and we haven't even chosen a name." She began nagging again. Poseidon had tuned her out and was heading for his dining hall.

"Lord, would you like me to begin the breakfast course early?" One of the mermen asked as Poseidon came to sit at his grand dining room table.

"No, no, I just want you to lock my wife out of this room." He answered quickly pointing toward the doors.

"Very well Lord." The merman swam up locking the doors with two large bars that looked like golden rods.

Poseidon sank into his seat effectively relaxing for the first time since he had left the beach this morning. There were a few ambrosia squares sitting on a platter and Poseidon nibbled on them.

His mind drifted off again seeing the auburn haired girl wrapped in his arms. Poseidon felt as her fingers delicately stroked his chest. Her lips leaving a feeling of numbness where they met his. Artemis was always so peaceful when is came to just sitting in the wild. She would sit and talk to anything with a heartbeat because she could understand them. But, when she talked to him he took in every word storing it so that he could rejoice on it later.

Someone's knuckles rapped on the door a couple of times and then went silent. Poseidon ignored them and continued to think about the nigh perfect night. The only bad part was him having to leave her on the shore as he walked away back into his world.

"Poseidon, open this door!" His wife bellowed.

He sighed wishing he could escape this never ending torture. She had been yelling at Poseidon for the past eight months now. He wished she would have the baby and then disappear. It was getting to the point that Poseidon was ready to smite her and finish it. No heir, no wife, no nagging, it was starting to sound pretty good.

"Poseidon, if you don't open this door… I'll… I'll…" She had to think about it trying to come up with a good threatening statement. "I'll kill myself." She decided sounding smug.

"Fine with me…" He muttered not really processing the words escaping his lips.

"What did you say?" She demanded sounding even more infuriated.

"I said, 'I'll be right there'." He stood from his seat and removed the bars from the doors so that she could ruin his semi-peace.

"Now Poseidon," She said sweetly stepping in front of him. She was having heavy mood swings. "Pick a name for your son."

"Trident," He said lazily.

"Thank you, that's all I ask for." She simply said before turning around and leaving.

Poseidon sat back down at the table running his fingers through his hair. All he was waiting for was night fall so that he could see his love.

* * *

**This will not be a one shot because we have to get to the part where she becomes a forever maiden. I like writng like this as well. It should be interesting. **


	2. Before Nightfall

**I got great reviews on this i was happy. I like to write like this sometimes giving some mush and tragedy because you already know the ending. Like i said this isn't a one-shot and there will be more chapters. **

**

* * *

~Artemis~**

After three hours of sleep Artemis rose from her cot. The gentle morning breeze blew through the canvas of the silver tents. She could see the shadows of her early rising huntresses roaming about the campsite.

Artemis retrieved a handheld mirror from her nightstand making sure she was able to wipe away any sleepiness in her eyes. Her hair was a mess and she simply pulled it up into a pony tail before wrapping and extra cloak around her toga to hide the love bite on her neck.

Soft winter wind caressed her face as Artemis emerged from the tent. The only thing on her mind was the ocean a hundred miles or so away. Her head huntress appeared bowing to her and then vanishing again into thin air and appearing in the shadows a couple yards away.

Her head huntress was named Bianca a daughter of Hades. Bianca was a fairly old soul that was born and reborn to travel through the ages. The only thing that separated her from the rest was her name which she carried with her from life to life. She was immortal herself though she could die and age. She simply aged died and was reborn. She had learned how to live with it two lifetimes ago.

"Bianca, would you just stop?" One of Artemis's other operatives asked holding her head in her hands. Her name was Raleigh, she was new to the Huntresses and wasn't used to the constant motion of the group. Even to Artemis it could be sickening sometimes.

"Bianca, be still." Artemis said calmly and Bianca bowed and halted. Randy walked onto the premises from the near by town kissing Raleigh tenderly. The couple was cute but could be over excessive with the constant public displays. Raleigh would be going into town along with the two others for school.

The Huntresses were a stationary group and could travel quickly to hunt and then return just as fast. Raleigh giggled as he nuzzled her neck and they left into the woods. Artemis watched after them enviously and Bianca made a gagging noise.

Bianca had sworn to herself and to the River Styx that she would never fall in love. Artemis had found the action of swearing in rash, but she didn't argue against it. She was protector of women, but she believed that women had the right to love and give it up.

Apollo did the same with his camp being on the other side of the world. Artemis and Apollo had tried to have close settlements and found that they were having more fights then they were agreements. The two had separated their people and had efficiently downsized war count.

Artemis sat down by the fire where Hestia was stoking the flames. The Huntress settlement had slowly emptied itself to where there were only two or three girls left besides Artemis and Hestia. Hestia didn't pay her much attention as she pushed the logs back and forth so that the flames stayed alive.

"You know, you're awfully quiet today." Artemis commented.

"I have nothing to say." Hestia retorted looking up in Artemis's general direction.

"Are you mad at me for something?" Artemis wondered as the sudden aloofness reached her.

"I went out to the water this morning." Hestia said staring at the flames. "The water was climbing the sand all the way to the grasses' edge."

"What does that have to do with me?" Artemis wondered standing up and backing away.

Hestia threw down the stick she was using and stood up pushing off of her knees. Her eyes got a brighter red now looking more evil then they did home-like. "The water was trying to reach camp over a hundred miles away Artemis. Why was the ocean trying to reach you?" Hestia jabbed a finger toward Artemis and the goddess of the wild froze in place.

"I don't know." She lied her voice cracking.

"Don't do this to me Artemis. Tell me why!" Hestia demanded. The sky rumbled with the sound of thunder and the ground shook slightly.

"I don't know!" Artemis shouted running into her tent.

Outside of her tent Hestia sat back down on the log. She held her face in her hands pulling her fingers back through her hair. She felt bad for yelling at Lady Artemis. Artemis after all was a younger god only having been around for a few hundred years. Hestia herself had been around since the beginning of time.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered. A large breath of hot air escaped her lungs and her body tensed at the feeling of someone watching her. She turned around facing Hermes her boyfriend. She stood up walking into his warm embrace.

"You look beat." He commented touching her hair lightly with his fingertips.

"I feel beat." She answered snuggling her face into his chest.

"Let's go to my place." He suggested kissing the top her head. "So you can relax,"

"I don't think I should. I just yelled at Artemis and I don't know if she'll get over it. She is just a child." Hestia pushed herself away from him looking at him in the eyes.

"She's four-hundred she's not a child." He pushed a stray peace of hair away from her face tucking it behind her ear. "She'll be fine." He kissed her forehead and winked at her.

"Ok…" She agreed letting a large grin break across her face. The vanished out of sight leaving the lone three or so huntresses and Artemis to themselves.

**~Poseidon~**

Poseidon woke up just before noon struck. He was sleeping in his artistry house. Water colors had been invented by him and he was stuck in the middle of a painting. It had started as just a still of the water. An auburn color had flown out in the water like hair and a girl's face had come to mind. It was Artemis's face.

The silver eye on one side of her face had just been painted. Poseidon had stopped though. He couldn't perfect the gorgeous face. The silver was all wrong and did no justice. Her lips were the big problem though. He had seen them and felt them time and time again, but the way the paint sat or the way the pencil drew it was just wrong. He couldn't get it just right.

"It's really good you should finish it." A voice sounded behind Poseidon after he had stared at the incomplete painting.

Poseidon turned around on his chair to face Apollo. "It does no justice to your sister. I can't get it just right."

"That's because you think too much about it. Just go with what you see." Apollo suggested pushing off the column he had been leaning upon.

"I tried, you can check over there. They are all wrong." Poseidon pointed to a pile of canvases that had different types of art on them, but in the way they were all the same. The same girl in every picture, she was on the sand in a bikini. Or, she was sitting in a flowered field. The one Apollo found most disturbing - considering he was her brother - was the last one in the pile.

It was a completed painting of his sister lying on a bed. White sheets left two inches or less for the imagination as you could see the tops of her breasts and the majority of her thighs. She was looking seductively upward to where I camera would be. Her hair was laid back behind her like a halo and made her seem… hot.

Poseidon snatched the painting from Apollo's hands and hid it behind a table leg. "You weren't supposed to see that one. It's the only completed one." Poseidon said his face a deep scarlet.

"If you think I'm okay with this Poseidon. You have another thing coming. I'm not close to okay." Apollo suddenly burst seeming completely out of control.

"Apollo, I never meant to disrespect you. It's –,"

"Your heart, yea, I've heard that from my sister." Apollo waved his hand dismissing his comment as if it didn't matter that he meant him no disrespect. Apollo's eyes kept drifting to look at the canvas hidden behind the table leg.

"Apollo, I think it's time for you to leave." Poseidon said calmly pointing to the entry archway behind Apollo.

"Fine," Apollo turned and stormed away leaving the spot where he had standing in a flurry of boiling water.

Poseidon sat back down on his cot wishing he was anywhere but here. Or, he could at least finish this painting. The gentle curve of her lips was really what he needed. He couldn't figure it out. He stood up giving up and headed in toward the house for the afternoon.

**~Artemis~**

Artemis was sprawled out over her cot seeming defeated. If Hestia got any further into this sudden investigation in the water it would end in disaster. Poseidon and Artemis had worked so hard keeping the knowledge of their love and lust out of the sights of those around them.

Apollo had been the exception and was fairly good and controlling himself, or that's what Artemis thought. She had clearly missed the frustration he had just expressed in Poseidon's artistry house.

Artemis herself had seen the painting and thought nothing bad of it. She marveled in the perfection of the color contrast and blending. She didn't agree with how beautiful Poseidon had made her look. Poseidon pleaded to her claiming that the Aphrodite herself was jealous of her looks.

A warm ham rested on her abdomen and Artemis shivered to the touch. Looking up she saw the gentle feature of Poseidon standing over her. His face showed grief for her despair in this phase of the relationship they were trying to form. He gave a half-smile that made Artemis heart melt.

"You're not supposed to visit during the day."

"_Η καρδιά μου διαφωνεί_." My heart disagrees.

"I hoped it would." Artemis let out a low giggle as she sat up on her cot.

Poseidon took a seat at the end of the cot. Artemis crossed her legs criss-cross applesauce style still smiling from his comment. He scooted farther down the cot moving the hair away from her face. He kissed her forehead sweetly making her mind melt away like her heart had when he gave the half-smile.

"Do you know how hard it is to stay away from you?" He asked lifting her chin up with his index finger.

"I know it's a two way street." She remarked letting him press his forehead to hers. Artemis could hear heart pounding in her ears with his lips so close. The small of salt filled her senses making her lean into him more.

"With my scent on you someone's going to find out." He whispered. Poseidon's lips brushed Artemis's ever so slightly when he would form certain letters with his mouth.

"Then why are you making it so irresistible?" Artemis challenged trying to lean closer being withheld by a hand on her forearm. She regretted letting him restrain her by letting her guard down but could held to agree with his assumption of getting caught.

"I had to see you." He said calmly kissing her lightly on the lips. She leaned into the kiss his hand falling away from her arm. Her breathing hitched as he felt his arms wrapped around her making the kiss prolong.

Poseidon had to resort to pushing her away trying to make sure they didn't get caught in her tent. She put on a pouty face looking more like a small child then a goddess. He pulled her off the cot and into his lap cradling her like he had done once or twice before. Artemis kept up the pouty face trying to look like the innocent girl she was.

"Please, don't look at me that way." Poseidon stroked her hair wishing the kiss could have lasted.

"I'll look at you however I feel like. But, it will always be good." Artemis claimed snuggling into his chest. The smell of the sea was heavy on him, but it made him smell divine. The smell of the fresh morning beach breeze lingered on his skin.

"Artemis, I have to leave." Poseidon noticed that Artemis was drifting off into a midday nap.

"I wish you didn't." She mumbled into his chest having already closed her eyes and drifted off a bit.

"But, I have to. I'll see you at night fall." He lad her back on the cot covered her with a fleece blanket. He kissed her forehead and vanished in the mist of the sea.

* * *

**And her love is gone yet again. He shall return but she thinks it's to long to wait. I liked to describe the painting it was kind of interesting. Plus, i've never pictured Apollo as the one with the good sense in his head, but he is definitley fun to write like this. R&R love y'all.  
**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	3. At Night

**This is a reposted chapter because i did a lot of grammatic mistakes. I had to fix they were driving me crazy and i found the time so I'M FIXING IT! Just so we can be clear. **

******I love writing this weirdo mushy stuff. It's interesting to plan out in my head. READ ON!**  


**

* * *

~Poseidon~**

He stared up to the surface waiting for Apollo to finally disappear behind the horizon. The sky was already a dark purple and was about to hit full nightly beauty. The stars had already started to lace the sky in an intricate design of sparkling diamonds.

Poseidon's wife had been on his case all day about his mind not being there. Apparently, his mind had drifted off more than once today. She kept going on about how the nursery was going to look. Poseidon didn't like her plan at all since it canceled out his favorite game room. He wanted to keep his game room. They might have seemed a little irresponsible to want your game room more than you wanted your baby's nursery, but he loved that game room.

So, he had a raging pregnant immortal wife. Poseidon had known his wife to be moody. But, now with the pregnancy she was even worse. She was always complaining, always yelling at him. He was tired of it.

The suns last sign of light vanished and Poseidon jumped to his feet dashing for the door. He grabbed his jacket and swam as fast as he could to the surface only leaving behind a flurry of bubbles for anyone to trace him by which would vanish into the water like all bubbles did.

The surface broke with Poseidon's rising and the night seemed to go still. The moon was far above and he wished that he could wrap his arms around it. He soon would be able to for the goddess of the moon was nearly in sight lying upon the beach that they had promised to meet each other every night on.

Poseidon pushed his way through the surf meeting the sand gently with his presence on land. Artemis had to arrive and he gave her the time. As he waited longer he stared up at the stars the few that were in the sky were the few souls Artemis had bared to save as beauty. Not many received that approval.

A small sound came from the woods and Poseidon flashed his eyes in that direction. He didn't move from his spot on the sand afraid that it wasn't her. Though as the figure got closer, it was clearly her. The silver bikini had a bit of a shine to it that pulled her out of the crowd.

Artemis settled herself down right next to him in the sand. She pulled her knees in close to her body and wrapped her arms around her legs. Poseidon propped himself up on an elbow to look at her.

"You're gorgeous in the moonlight." He commented sweetly. His fingers gently caressed her face just before moving the hair away from her softly flushed cheeks.

"It _is_ my element." She whispered unraveling her self from her own embrace. Artemis crawled a small ways before she was able to straddle his lower abs. She laid her head down on his chest so that she could hear his heart. The steady beat of his strong heart in his chest. The thick blood traveled through his veins quickly with her close proximity.

The cool night air felt perfect for the middle of the winter and they didn't mind. The chill would have typically brought goose bumps to rise on Artemis's arms, but within Poseidon's arms she was warm.

The way the moon touched the water as it tried to rise in the sky was reflected by the couple on the beach. Artemis rose from his chest slightly just to lightly press her lips to his. The tides rolled in lapping at their feet as the water tried to follow the moon in its rise to the stars. Poseidon did the same bringing a gentle hand behind Artemis's neck and leading her lips back to his own.

The warmth of her lips made his breathing hitch and his heart go into frenzy. Though Poseidon had shared many loves with mortals, he had never experienced one like this. Not even with his wife did he feel the light hearted pure love he felt for Artemis. The way her gentle touch could get his golden blood to pump that much faster, the way her silver eyes made her look like she was in control though under his touch she would melt into his course hands; all of it drove him mad to a sense of pleasure.

For Artemis she felt as if she could fly even higher then the stars. Higher then the souls that sat high in the sky, that of which she had placed there to honor them; she felt as if she could go even higher into Hera's land of the heavens. His lips met hers again and his tongue grazed her lower lip begging for entrance to the forbidden pleasure to go that much further. Artemis denied him that for the umpteenth time as he always asked.

Artemis rested her head in the hollow of Poseidon's throat. His hand rested on the bare skin of her lower back. The intimate but yet innocent relationship was that of wonder. No one from the outside would be able to understand how they could be so lose and yet to be so innocent in their actions. The private relationship stayed private for that very reason. The pressures of the family and other bystanders would cause an awkward intimacy instead of the untainted lust that they shared.

"You are beautiful." Poseidon whispered playing with her hair.

"So I've heard." Artemis laughed a breathy laugh.

"I would compare you to the moon, but your beauty over comes your own element." Poseidon's steady voice made Artemis want to let him take her, all of her. Though the gods were designed in their nature to be like that, she wouldn't let her self be completely succumbed by his handsome nature.

The night was one thing both could depend on. The cover of night gave them their sanity after spending the daylight apart. Neither cared for the sun anymore. Apollo was a kind man, but he brought on separation between them. Both of them found that torture to be the worst of any sort.

"How was your day?" Artemis wondered propping herself up on an elbow. She still was lying upon his chest and he didn't mind it to the slightest concern.

"Long, too long, I spent all of the hours away from you." Poseidon responded automatically.

"I meant, what did you do? Other than miss me." She giggled swiping the hair from his eyes so that she could see the dark green irises.

"I worked in my studio for one. I also had my wife yell at me about the nursery again." Poseidon complained annoyed with the other half of his life that was not resting on the beach with him tonight.

"The studio must be filling with paintings with all the time you spend in there." Artemis had heard a lot about his studio lately from him. He had conjured it up not even a week ago.

"I quit on most of them because I know I can't finish them perfectly." Poseidon admitted thinking about Apollo's surprise visit earlier that morning.

"You need to finish, and when it comes to your wife; I think you should just change her into a prawn and rid of her." Artemis suggested thinking back on all the nights before she had asked about his day and that pesky immortal wife seemed to be the bearer of mad moods.

"Or maybe, I should kill her and find a new wife." Poseidon suggested rolling over to that he was looming over Artemis. His shaggy hair hung down around his face like a halo of darkness. Poseidon locked the muscles in his arms so that he wouldn't crush the fragile young goddess.

"Who would be your new wife?" Artemis finally asked after getting over her shock of being flipped.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe an Oceanid or a Naiad." Poseidon joked kissing Artemis's forehead. "Maybe, it could be you." A grin spread across Poseidon's face as a small smirk broke on Artemis's.

"Maybe it could," Artemis whispered seductively bringing her lips to his. Urgency suddenly came from his lips as he lowered himself down. His weight was suddenly on top of her. She gasped opening her mouth from the sudden on take of pressure. He slipped his tongue into her mouth automatically.

Artemis wanted to wrestle him away. But, at the same time she wanted the onslaught of love. His tongue rolled over hers. Her fingers brushed back through his hair and met at the base of his neck pulling him even closer. His legs straddled hers as they lie in the sand.

The cold grains of the sand dug into Artemis's back. Finally, Poseidon rolled them both back over with one fluid motion. Poseidon's hands rubbed up and down her sides and that's where it stopped.

**~Artemis~**

The sun peaked over the horizon and the two pulled away from each other. Apollo appeared on the beach tapping his foot with his arms crossed. Artemis pushed off Poseidon's chest easily coming to her feet. Poseidon came up awkwardly and kissed her goodbye before disappearing beneath the water's surface.

"It's time to go." Apollo said bitterly gesturing toward his chariot behind him.

"The night is too short and the day is too long." Artemis muttered before boarding her brother's chariot to go back to the world she didn't wish to be a part of. The night was by far her favorite.

Apollo climbed onto the chariot with a stern face. A whip formed in his hands and he slashed at the first Pegasus closest to him. Artemis cringed at the sound. The chariot lurched forward once on the ground and then went airborne.

The once dark sky was now filled with the multicolored lights of dawn. The orange and pinks made Artemis's stomach turn with disgust. The lights of sunrise would usually make someone rejoice while to Artemis is made her want to be sick.

Artemis stared down at the landscape. The nocturnal animals were still scurrying away into hiding. The sleep the hungered for during the day was the same one she hungered for. Sleep would make the day pass faster. The lights would be gone and the darkness would cover the land again making it Elysium on Earth.

"I don't understand what goes on in that nocturnal brain of yours." Apollo spoke about halfway back to the camp grounds.

"I don't understand the statement." Artemis turned around from the edge leaning against it to stare at her brother.

"I mean, your dating your uncle. Isn't that at all worrying to you?" When he said it like that I sounded wrong, sinful in a way.

"Immortals don't have DNA, remember?" Artemis reminded him.

"So what? It's still weird. That's kind of like saying you could make out with me and it wouldn't be weird." Apollo asked turning her way slightly.

"That's only because we consider each other as related. If we didn't, no, it wouldn't be awkward." Artemis shot trying not to let her anger get too high.

"Fine Artemis, fine, but in another lifetime, you're going to regret this whole big thing. I'm not even sure what to make of it anymore." Apollo threw his hands up effectively sending the pegasi for a high climb for a few seconds. He corrected it quickly.

They were silent for the rest of the journey. The chariot hit ground and Artemis jumped immediately and bid her brother farewell. Hestia welcomed her to camp blithely just before Artemis threw back the entrance to her tent.

She settled down into her cot and closer her eyes to think. Artemis soon found herself drifting off into a quaint dream she never thought she would have. It would have forced her to wake up on regular bases, but now it made no difference to her; the dream wouldn't let her wake up.

A small black hair boy and his seemingly older sister were accompanied by an older black haired boy with green eyes. A mantacore followed closely behind as the huntresses and their leader hid in the darkness of the bushes.

Artemis watched in shock as they were cornered at the edge of a cliff. The girl, Artemis already knew to be, was a future lived Bianca. The boy she had no idea who he was. The green eyed boy was the easiest to place out of all three. The son of Poseidon.

It looked like a mini version. She had never seen such a resemblance between and demigod and their parent. This boy was special. He might not have known it, but he was definitely someone that could change the world.

Artemis felt the dream coming to a close as she watched all of them get knocked to ground. She wanted to continue to watch the future, but she knew she, as a younger god, was not yet able to experience such an honor. The future was too much for her. But, she just didn't want to awake to the morning. Not yet at least…

* * *

**Tell me what you think. In other words... REVIEW!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**

**Remember this is a repost! So you didn't have to read it but i had to fix it. **


	4. Lies Begin

**So, I've decided to put a new section to this story one that is vital because it just is. You'll see why. Hope you like it. Read on. **

**

* * *

~Artemis~**

Artemis slowly awoke to the sound of the morning birds. The sweet song of the morning lights began to wake her after only three hours of sleep. For a god, it was enough sleep to run three days on, but that simply meant with less sleep there was more day to endure.

She rolled out of her cot landing easily in a hunter's crouch and then rising to full height. Artemis could hear outside her tent the arguing of people outside her tent. It sounded strange in the tragic serene morning.

Artemis pushed through the flaps of her tent coming out on the fighting group. Hestia was standing with Hermes holding her back and the rest of Huntresses were standing across from her yelling. Artemis had come right into the middle and it all went silent.

"I saw you last night." Hestia spat toward Artemis. Artemis had to recoil at the venom in her voice.

"We were explaining to her that you would never be lying on the beach with any man. It's not like you!" Bianca shouted to Artemis from the front of the pack of ravage girls.

"You don't understand Bianca; it was Poseidon!" Hestia interjected trying to make Bianca see the truth of her words.

"She would never be with that Kelp Head. NEVER!"

"Then how did I see her?"

"You must be going insane."

"Don't you dare insult me girl I'll turn you all into little birds and fry you!"

"SHUT – UP!" Artemis screamed covering her ears with her hands. The whole field went silent and she let her hands drop to her sides. "Hestia I want to talk to you… in private." Artemis calmed herself pinching the bridge of her nose. This was the very part of the relationship she had wanted to skip all together, but it looked as if that was not happening. "Bianca, get the girls to their schools and then find me and Hestia. I need to talk to you too."

Artemis started to walk into the woods and was stopped by a small voice, "Milady, what is going on?" The smallest girl of the Huntresses, a seven year-old daughter of Athena, she was another girl that traveled through the ages. Her name changed so it was a bit harder to track her down when she was in new form. Her name through this life time was Annabel meaning "loveable."

"I'll let you know when I figure out myself." Artemis promised. Anthea, Annabel's closest friend, came behind her. They were years apart, but Anthea treated her like the little sister, protecting her from anything. She even protected Annabel from Artemis at times of hardship.

Anthea herself was a traveling soul all three of them were. Anthea had to be the hardest to find, but she was always somehow near Annabel. They always seemed to find each other in every life time. Though in some life times Annabel and Anthea had chosen not to go with Artemis and her Huntresses, it made no difference to Artemis. All she wanted was the two to be happy. It was her job after all.

Hestia followed after Artemis as she disappeared through the trees. Usually, Hestia had no trouble following the young goddess through the trees, but now she was having trouble. Artemis was using unnatural speed as she weaved between the trees. Hestia was huffing and puffing by the time they stopped in a clearing.

"Why did you follow me?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

"Artemis, you told me we need to talk." Hestia answered smartly.

"I meant last night. Why did you follow me to the beach?" Artemis demanded bitterness creeping her into her tone.

"You should have seen when you snuck out of camp, Artemis. You tore out of your tent like you couldn't breathe and ran out of camp as if it was a torture chamber." Hestia exclaimed. "I was worried about you. You're only four hundred years old. You're the newest of the eleven Olympians."

"There thinking about adding a twelfth you know." Artemis tried changing the subject thinking about the one hero name Dionysus. He was reckless and hopelessly drunk but a good hero none the less.

"That doesn't matter right now. I went all the way to the beach to see you cozying up next to the King of the Sea. Why were you down there?" Hestia demanded.

"If you went down there you would know." Artemis assured her, her expression growing smug.

"I left after I saw you sit down. I didn't want to know truthfully. But, in the woods before that you changed into those bits of cloth so fast I barely noticed." Hestia explained more annoyed than anything.

"Then you really don't know what happened afterwards?" Artemis started to devise a plan in her head trying to think of a way to get Hestia off her trail she had sloppily left while leaving camp last night.

"No, I couldn't bare to watch afraid of what I might witness." Hestia admitted.

"Well then," Artemis frowned about to put on a genius show to get out of the gods finding out about what really happened at the beach at nightfall. "If you must know, I asked Poseidon the other day for a favor with some marine mammals and he said I had to pay him back. I've been meeting him at the water and we go check on the marine animals together. He was tired of being alone since his wife won't go during the nights."

"Oh, I…" Hestia thought about it for a second trying to sort it out. "Why did you leave so fast last night?"

"If my Huntresses knew they wouldn't think much of me. They think my uncle is a heartless Kelp Brain." Artemis hung her head shaking it slowly.

As if on cue Poseidon appeared out of the humidity in the air. "Artemis, I told you. You had to help me at Ogygia today."

"Sorry Poseidon, I forgot the time. The sun dial is at camp." Artemis apologized picking up her head and curtsying to the god before her.

"Fine, but you must come with me. Now…" Poseidon grabbed Artemis's upper forearm and yanked her to his side.

"Tell Bianca what I just told you. I'll be back later in the day." Artemis said quickly before Poseidon made them both vanish.

"That was genius!" Artemis exclaimed as they reappeared in a cave. The inside was dry and there was a bed farther back surrounded by candles. "Where are we?" Artemis suddenly noticed her surroundings.

Poseidon was thinking back on how he had planned to bring Artemis here one day. The cave was originally Hephaestus's. He had brought Aphrodite here and it was where they had fallen in love. The couple was still going strong. He hoped it would work for them.

"It's a secret place for us." Poseidon stepped her way putting his hands on her hips and pulling her close to him. She felt her toga change to the bikini and a smile broke across her face. His defining armor dissolved away into the swim trunks. Artemis rested her hands on his abs pushing him back toward the bed.

Artemis pushed him back all the way to the bedside. Poseidon sat down on the edge pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and draped her arms over his shoulders. One of Poseidon's hands rested on Artemis's right upper thigh. The other was on her lower back.

"How did we get the day time together too?" Artemis wondered as Poseidon kissed her neck.

"I think it's when you decided to lie to my sister. I couldn't help but over hear you." Poseidon chuckled, turning around on the bed and laying his love back. Her hair fanned out behind her like a halo of auburn. Poseidon left a trail of kisses over his face and down her neck.

"You came in perfectly." Artemis assured him playing with strands of his hair. She yawned out of character and Poseidon stopped.

"How much have you been sleeping?" He asked curious to know the number.

"Three or four hours a day," She answered meekly.

"You are supposed to at least get five. You're a young goddess." Poseidon scolded sitting up.

"Why does everyone keep saying I'm so young?"

"Because you are." Poseidon chuckled laying down beside her. "You can't run on as little as we do. You need your rest."

"When am I supposed to get rest in?" Artemis exclaimed not wanting to give up her nights on the beach.

"How about now? Just sleep and I'll keep you warm." Poseidon soothed.

"Fine, I'll sleep now." Artemis's eyes seemed to get heavier after she headed off into sleep.

**~Aphrodite~**

The goddess of love writhed in pain on her throne. She held her head in her hands and was shaking her head sporadically every few moments trying to seize the pain. The pain had been happening earlier that morning, but not during the day. This pain never happened when the sun was over the horizon.

It had all started right after the winter solstice. Something happening and now every night once the world fell asleep. It would keep Aphrodite up at night for hours on end. She couldn't sleep through the pain it was too much to bear.

Hephaestus watched from his throne helplessly. They had been sitting in their palace all day. Starting late in the morning the pain had flared to uncontrollable measures. Hephaestus wanted to help he hated seeing his love in pain, but what could he do? There seemed to be no cure.

"I don't understand." Eros muttered sitting at his sister's feet touching her knee comfortingly.

"Can you help her Eros? I've had everyone look at her even Apollo. Maybe, since you're her brother, you can figure it out." Hephaestus begged. He wanted the pain to end. He wanted his wife to stop writhing in pain in the middle of the night, and he wanted a full night of sleep.

"Oh, I know what's wrong." Eros assured him staring up at the god. "It's all in her head. She doesn't know something going on in that love world she lives in." Eros stood from his sister's side as two wings unfolded around him into huge white wings. His toga fluttered a bit with the wing the wings created. "It's driving her insane in a sense."

"Uh…" Hephaestus sat there for a bit and then decided, "Say again." For the god of the forges he wasn't the sharpest sword in the armory.

"She doesn't know something; she wants to know; pretty lady go coo-coo." Eros rolled his eyes having to explain it out in the simplest of forms.

"Oh… how do we fix it?"

"You can't; I suggest you take her on a get away. Take her somewhere special. So she can try and relax." Eros suggested slightly surprised he hadn't gotten beaten to a pulp considering the tone he had previously used.

Hephaestus had to sit there and consider his words for a bit. Eros tapped his foot and checked his wrist dial in annoyance. Hephaestus shot him and death glare and Eros went motionless.

"The cave." Hephaestus breathed remembering that one night. He had finally convinced Aphrodite to fall in love with him. "I can take her to the cave." He announced sounding proud of himself.

"Sounds perfect," Eros approved and then vanished.

Hephaestus stood from his throne and drifted to his wife's side. He left her chin with an index finger and she turned her head away from his touch. He picked her chin up again and moved some loose hair from her face. After she shook away the second time he hoisted her into his arms bridal style. She buried her face in his shoulder and he took the minor pain it cause him.

"We're going to get away for a while." He whispered to her calmly.

She nodded slightly the pain starting to subside some. Aphrodite pulled her head from his shoulder and relaxed some in his arms. He kissed her forehead just as they vanished with the wind.

They appeared in the mouth of the cave. The cave led off the edge of a cliff and into the waters. Hephaestus was only standing a few steps away from the edge. He wasn't scared though the average mortal would have looked down and run deeper into the cave to find the bed. That's why they chose one on the side of a cliff. No one could get to them.

Hephaestus carried Lady Aphrodite back into the cave not expecting what waiting for them. He froze in the opening to the cavern of the cave.

"My head doesn't hurt anymore." Aphrodite commented seeing the couple.

"I bet." Hephaestus muttered almost inaudible.

There lying on the bed was an auburn haired girl in a silver bikini. She was locked to a black haired man with his arms wrapped around her waist. The god and the goddess had never been seen in any close proximity and now they were sleeping together. Artemis. Poseidon. Artemis and Poseidon. Together.

Poseidon opened his eyes to see them and frowned. "We…"

"We won't tell." Aphrodite assured him crawling from Hephaestus's arms.

She elbowed Hephaestus in the gut and he stopped staring at Artemis. "Yea Poseidon, your secret is safe with us."

Poseidon relaxed and slipped his arms from around Artemis. He stood in front of his fellow gods. They obviously needed to strike a deal considering the devious smile dancing upon Aphrodite's lips.

* * *

**You like? Gods, i hope so. Hit that green button and tell me what you think. I'm dying to know. (not really, don't take that to a literal extent. don't need you guys calling the cops on a suicide attempt)**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	5. Music Fest

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. In this one I am adding yet another name to the bold titles above each section try and guess who it is before you read. Hah! You probably just got something wrong. **

**

* * *

~Artemis~**

Artemis had slept well by the time she woke up. As usual, Poseidon had been right. She needed more sleep then the other gods, but she didn't want to believe it. With this now having to be factored into her life she would have to skip a night with Poseidon every week. She didn't want to give it up. It was the last thing she wanted to give up. But, Poseidon would see to it that she got enough sleep.

She awoke to the sound of people talking around her. As her eyes finally fluttered open she saw them. Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus were all sitting around talking. Artemis didn't think much of it. That was, until she remembered that she had come here alone with Poseidon to keep it a secret. Which meant, they knew.

"She's awake." Aphrodite said calmly as Artemis's bare feet hit the cold stone of the cave floor.

"Did you rest well?" Poseidon questioned as she got closer to him.

"I rested." She responded monotonically. "Do they know?" Artemis whispered low into Poseidon's ear. Her lips accidently brushed his ear and Poseidon let out a large sigh.

"They walked in while you were sleeping." Poseidon answered.

"How could you not sense them coming?" She hissed in his ear sounding some what sinister.

"I fell asleep too." He said meekly.

"So that's it. We're done." Artemis stood tall and slowly backed away from him.

"No, they can know. Artemis, please…" Poseidon stood abruptly from the chair he had taken seat to and approached Artemis who backed away in reaction. Artemis shook her head slightly not wanting to believe it as he back hit the far wall.

"Artemis," Aphrodite stood from her chair smiling. "We promised not to tell anyone and we're the only ones who know."

Artemis looked back to Poseidon unsure of what to do. Aphrodite could be such a gossip sometimes. It could ruin everything.

"We're only keeping the secret on one condition though." Artemis rolled her eyes. Of course Aphrodite would make sure there was a chance of her being able to tell. It was her job to make sure love stayed true out in the open. She had done the same thing when Ares had tried to date Poseidon's wife. Ares couldn't resist the temptation to do exactly what he was told not to, and their love was revealed.

"What's the condition?" Artemis demanded not moving any closer to Poseidon with her back still pressed to the wall.

"If any, and I mean anyone, catches you two together I have freedom to tell anyone and everyone." Aphrodite's grin grew. She knew keeping a secret this big for too long was almost impossible.

"No one will find out. Not now. Not ever." Artemis said confidently and then launched herself off the wall and into Poseidon's arms. He stumbled a few steps before catching his balance and hugging her tightly against his chest.

"I think it is time for us to go." Aphrodite whispered to Hephaestus. "I have a meeting later with Ares."

"You've been hanging around that mongrel a lot lately." Hephaestus said bitterly as they vanished. That would be their problem to deal with in another life time.

Poseidon was on top of Artemis over on the bed kissing her gently. He trailed down her neck and between her breasts and kissed the soft flesh of her stomach. The feeling of his lips against her skin made her shiver in pleasure. It was a feeling she never wished to let go of. It was too much to give up, but they would have to be a lot more careful with that deal hanging over their heads.

"Poseidon, what time is it?" Artemis asked as he was about to reach her lips.

He thought about it for no more then a millisecond before answering, "Nigh eight,"

"Eight! We've been here for that long?" She lost control over herself for a few moments as Poseidon silenced her with his lips on hers. His tongue grazed her bottom row of teeth and Artemis felt as his weight began to settle down on her. He had done the same thing last night. Without him having to crush her completely she let him into her mouth. Hit tongue explored the inside of her mouth making Artemis pull him by the back of his neck closer to her.

"Poseidon…" She moaned trying to gain control of her thoughts that had wildly gone to a horny place. "Poseidon, I have to go back to camp." Artemis finally got out.

Poseidon rolled away from her landing on her right side with his hands behind his head. "I know." He said glumly.

"Then why do you sound so sad?" Artemis wondered rolling so that she was on her side. She saw Poseidon sneak a glance out of the corner of his eye to look at her.

"I know; I don't want to believe it though." Poseidon smiled slightly as Artemis kissed his forehead and then disappeared.

Artemis appeared in the camp to find it deserted. She walked around for a short while before remembering that there was a music festival in town today, that of which she was supposed to open. She took off running into the woods heading straight for town square. As she ran her toga she had changed to grew in length and elegancy. The circlet on her head held back her hair that was straight and down to her waist. There was a simple braid on the left side giving some sort of decoration to her normally boring hair.

Artemis skidded to a stop on the cobblestone just as the announcement came on. "I'd like to welcome our only girl and opener to the show. Our singer and pianist, Diana Grace will be performing for us." People began to clap and Artemis noticed a black hair man standing in the back.

**~Poseidon~**

He knew she would be there. The auburn haired woman he loved. She climbed the stairs onto the stage and took seat to the piano bench. She looked magnificent as usual. He had been waiting for this night so that he could show he supported her. She had spotted him before she started and had smiled in his direction before scaling to the stairs.

Poseidon listened intently as she opened the song with a twenty-five bar opening. The sound was sweet and elegant. Her fingers moved effortlessly over the keys as she continued to play. It sounded like a more modern song then usual, but it sounded good. It sounded amazing.

But, when she began to sing is when she captured the crowd's heart.

"Under your spell again,

"I can't say no to you,

"Crave my heart and it bleeding in your hands,

"I can't say no to you,

"Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly,

"I can't let go of this dream,

"I can't breathe,

"But I feel good enough,

"I feel good enough,

"For you,"

The piano picked up and you could hear and off stage string section that played as if their volume had been turned down to extreme measures. The crowd stood in wonder listening as the piano's volume decreased and her voice picked back up.

"Drink in sweet decadence,

"I can't say no to you,

"And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind,

"I can't say no to you,

"Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely,

"Now I can't let go of this dream,

"I can't breath,

"But I feel good,

"Good enough,

"I feel good enough

"It's been such a long time coming but I feel good,

"And I keep waiting on the rain to fall,

"Pour real life down on me,

"But I can't hold on to anything this good,

"Enough,

"Am I good enough,

"For you to love me to."

The piano picked back up dragging the strings with it into a forte. Poseidon sat in awe listening to the soft sound of a note she herself had sung behind the instruments to showcase her voice. No one else seemed to notice the not because they had all gotten so used to the instruments and her voice taking turns. Though the instruments had never stopped when she sang you forgot about them. Artemis let the instruments fade off again as she finished the song.

"So take care to what you ask of me,

"'Cos I can't say no to you."

The song finished with last few bars of instrumental and then ended. The last note hung out over the crowd for a second before they burst into applause. Artemis stood from the bench and bowed to the crowd before she made her way back over to the huntresses. Poseidon saw her look at him before exiting the stage. He winked at her and watched as she blushed a scarlet red. He did one more clap and then vanished to head back to the sea.

**~Artemis~**

Artemis headed over to the pack of girls that were still clapping. She smiled at them as Bianca emerged from their ranks. Bianca hugged Artemis tightly congratulating her on a great performance.

"Milady that was great!" Anthea exclaimed being next to hug her leader.

"Thanks, I've worked on it over the years." Artemis nodded to the other girls and noticed that she couldn't see Annabel. That was until she was almost knocked over with a hug at her legs. She looked down to see Annabel grinning up at her happily.

"Your voice it pretty." Annabel said letting go of Artemis's legs.

Artemis squatted down next to her and moved the hair from Annabel's face. "Thank you Annabel." Artemis stood back to full height holding Annabel's hand. A man was on stage juggling burning clubs. He looked fiercely like her brother and Artemis laughed to herself. "Anthea," Artemis whisper harshly to the girl at her side.

"Yes Milady?"

"Do you see the man on stage?" Artemis pointed with her free hand to the shaggy haired blonde on stage.

"Yes? What about him?" Anthea asked truly curious.

"When he gets off stage tell him that his sister is here." Artemis grinned widely. She had spotted the group of guys over to the side clapping stupidly for the god they had pledged themselves to. The protector of men, Apollo, was her brother and she loved him much especially since he kept her secret.

"Yes ma'am." Anthea took off into the crowds pushing through people. The man was about to finish and he was getting ready to jump off the stage. He bowed gracefully to the crowd and then jumped down to the stone.

"Apollo," Anthea called coming to his side.

"Anthea," He greeted kindly kneeling and taking Anthea's hand. He kissed to top sweetly and then came back to full height. Anthea blushed and looked around to see if anyone had just seen that. This was supposed to be a secret. Past lives followed her everywhere. This certain part of her past had not yet escaped her mind. "It's good to see you again." Apollo said sweetly moving aside the hair that had fallen in Anthea's eyes.

"Another lifetime Apollo. We agreed on another lifetime." Anthea scolded slightly remembering the day she had been made a huntress in this life time. Apollo had congratulated her and kissed her. They had agreed that this life time was not the one in which their relationship would survive. They would wait until another life time. It was already hard enough to hide it.

"I'm sorry my dear. I have little patience with your restrictions." Apollo shrugged it off and then composed himself. Not even Artemis knew that he loved one of her huntresses. "Why have you come over here to confront me if you don't wish to repeal your rules?"

"Your sister is here." Anthea repeated the message.

A grin grew on his face just before he responded. "I knew she would be. We'll meet you all at the camp." Apollo was wearing a perfectly good composure over the face of worry he always wore for his sister these days. He walked back over to the guys and told them the plan. Anthea mindlessly watched him until someone bumped into her on accident. She caught her self staring and then turned on her heels to go back to her lady.

As Artemis came into sight Anthea nodded to her. Quickly the Huntresses were rounded up and herded back to the camp. Artemis was quiet as she could hear the other girls around her whispering to one another. The Huntresses, minus Bianca of course, all loved seeing the Apollo boys known as the Street Runners. They didn't wreak havoc or anything they simply passed through. Though they did have a civilization they had created on the other side of the world. They called it home, but they never truly stayed in it for too long like the huntresses did.

When they came to the camp the guys were acting like idiots. Only Apollo seemed to hold some sort of composure of maturity. He had his arms crossed over his chest and looked his sister dead on in the eye. It was silent greeting but a greeting none the less. Apollo held out his arms to his sister offering a hug. She took it letting him hug her closely.

"Lady Artemis, Good to make your acquaintance." A boy with blue eyes and black hair kneeled to her taking her hand to kiss it. Apollo shoved him over and he hit the dirt. "Come on Mr. A. I was just trying to say hi." He complained wiping the dirt from his toga. He walked away waving an annoyed hand at Apollo as he turned. He started to talk to Bianca and was punched in the face for most likely corny pick up line.

"Who is that?" Artemis wondered as he walked over to Anthea. She thought she saw Apollo get slightly angry for a few second but when she looked him in the eyes he was perfectly calm.

"The ladies man of the bunch. That's Philippe."

"I'm sure I've met him, but then he was, what, Twelve? He's aged." Artemis watched as the two looked like they were hitting it off.

"He asked to keep aging till he was nineteen. He acts as if it is some magic number. I must be nineteen! It's stupid." Apollo rolled his eyes. He kept a careful eye trained on all of his boys while Artemis watched the girls.

"You act as if aging is a bad thing. He just wants to be older." Artemis laughed slightly as her brother complained about Philippe.

"Your right, he is definitely one of the most sporadic courageous boys I've ever met." Apollo commented obviously keeping a close eye on Philippe and Anthea. They had scooted closer to the line of trees near the lake and Apollo was a bit anxious. Artemis couldn't see why. He was just being a guy. It was how it worked.

"Is he a half-blood?" Artemis wondered watching as Philippe tried to pull her closer by the wrist. She followed calmly as if it meant nothing her face was calm.

Apollo scooted forward mindlessly. "Yea, he's a son of Poseidon."

"So, that's why you're worried about him." Artemis figured. He seemed to hate Poseidon nowadays. It was ridiculous.

"No, it's not." Philippe and Anthea walked off toward the lake. A blanket was hidden behind Philippe's back and that set off Apollo. "Excuse me," He vanished out of sight probably scaring the two wherever they were.

Artemis sighed and went to talk to Bianca. Bianca was fuming and well easy enough to notice didn't like the situation.

"That Poseidon boy, ugh, they never change. A seaweed brain will always be a seaweed brain." Bianca complained blowing hair out of her face.

"Sorry Bianca, maybe you should call it a night." Artemis suggested putting a hand on Bianca's shoulder.

"I think I will." Bianca stormed off and disappeared into the tent. Artemis sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. This would be a long night.

**~Apollo~**

Apollo appeared next to the lake. He was across the water from where Anthea would be with Philippe. He didn't want to be randomly sitting on the shore. He had actually done that to Anthea in one lifetime surprising her at her thirteenth birthday. He had been waiting for her to get into her teen years so that he could see her again. Yet another rule she had set. He wanted her to finally choose when they could actually be together. He wanted her to stop caring for that girl Annabel and wanted to kiss her until his hearts content. But, she wouldn't allow it.

The two walked up onto the shore and stopped. They could tell there was someone there, but didn't know who so they ignored it. Philippe revealed the blanket and Anthea smiled as he spread it out over the soft grass around the lake. Philippe took her hands in his gently and got a bit closer to her. She laughed and sat down on the blanket. Apollo had a feeling that Anthea knew who was watching from the woods. She hadn't kissed anyone ever besides Apollo in any lifetime, and she didn't plan on changing it now.

The two sat and talked for a while. Heat rolled off of Apollo's skin out of rage. Philippe had managed to get close enough so that his leg was touching hers and they were holding hands. Anthea seemed to be plenty comfortable or she was at least not uncomfortable. Philippe was going to get it later from the god of the sun, but the god couldn't bring himself to ruin it.

Something kept him from crashing the moment. Maybe it was because it wasn't that bad yet. That was until Philippe started to lean in. Anthea made no move to follow in. He closed the distance easily and nearly had his lips on hers when Apollo appeared in front of them.

"Philippe, there you are. Michael was looking for you." Apollo said calmly as if he had accidently just barged in on them.

"Oh really, I guess I'll have to go punch – I mean, talk to him." Philippe whispered something in Anthea's ear before he stood and headed back to camp. He disappeared quickly behind the lines of trees.

"Jealous much?" Anthea teased looking up at Apollo from the blanket to the god above her.

"I wasn't jealous." Apollo scoffed crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"I knew you were out in the woods. You were watching us." Anthea fiddled with a piece of grass with her fingers.

"So, what if I was?" Apollo asked sitting down next to her.

"You were, don't deny it. And, this is my life. I don't have to have the god of the sun watching me twenty-four/seven." Anthea said calmly lying back on the blanket to stare up at the stars that laced the sky.

"I don't watch you twenty-four/seven, but I won't lose you to one of my own guys." Apollo said leaning on an elbow as he lie on his side.

"And, why not?" Anthea asked rolling over to lie on her side. Her pose became the mirror image of Apollo's.

He leaned closer pressing his forehead to hers. "Because I love you." He whispered just before their lips met. The innocence of the kiss soon faded. He grabbed her hips gently and guided her closer to him so that their bodies were touching. Apollo rolled to his back pulling Anthea so that she was lying on top of him.

"Apollo, we can't do this." Anthea panted as he finally let her breathe.

"We already are." Apollo commented kissing her again. Anthea tried to withhold herself from him, but it was nearly impossible. Strike that, it was impossible. Anthea relaxed into the kiss letting herself drift into the pleasure that it gave her.

"Apollo, we have to go!" Tristan bellowed from the Artemis campsite.

The couple on the shore parted. They didn't say much as they rose from the blanket and began walking back to the camp together. No one would know or ever find out. Not in this time, and not in the next. What had just happened on the waters' edge never happened. None of it happened…

* * *

**The song Artemis just sang is called "Good Enough" by Evanescence. Yes, i love that song. Now, please review. I would love it. This is an extra long chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	6. Not a Lie

**This is my favorite chapter so far. No, it isn't lovey dovey. You'll see what I mean. Hope you like it. **

**

* * *

~Poseidon~**

"Brother, would you please get your head out of the clouds?" Zeus smashed his fist against the marble throne beneath him.

"All of Olympus is in the clouds brother. Would you like me to leave?" Poseidon asked smiling wryly.

"You know what I mean Poseidon. Take this seriously and stop thinking about your mortal flirtations." Zeus said softening slightly to his brother's easy going attitude.

"Shouldn't Hades be here? We need all three of us do we not?" Poseidon asked sitting back in her chair more.

"To discuss a problem there only has to be two people. Three will just be more arguing." Zeus said trying to keep the darker side of there kinship in the Underworld rather then bringing it up to start fights.

"Very well, we shall discuss this." Poseidon straightened himself up and took a serious pose to please his brother's tight standards of what is appropriate in their one on one meeting such as this one.

"Brother have you noticed the changes in the water?" Zeus asked. Poseidon stiffened at his words and pretended on the outside he hadn't responded at all to his question and then continued to listen. "I fear slightly that if you have not been the one to change the waters in such a way that they rise and fall, that it may be one of our lost kinsmen."

"I'm not sure what you mean change in the water. I have noticed no such thing." Poseidon defended the act of how the water had followed him drawing itself to the moon as if by some invisible force.

"That's what I feared. Brother could it be that Oceanus has returned?" Zeus asked sitting forward to make the conversation even more directed.

That movement forward put more pressure on Poseidon to choose. He either told Zeus that the change was because of his youngest daughter, Artemis. Or, he kept that vital detail to himself and keeps the woman he longed for. He would keep her. "It is possible Zeus." Not a lie, he convinced himself. It was always possible that one of the titans would break free. It just wasn't likely.

"We must call a meeting and consult with the rest of the gods. It will be tomorrow." Zeus decided on his toes. He called in Hermes and told him the message. Poseidon excused himself from the room as Zeus figured what to say to the others.

He took a piece of parchment from the desk in the corner of the room. Along with that he snatched a quill pen. He sat down at a side table and wrote quickly but neatly. Writing out his apology that he would not be there, he would tell her that he loved her. He didn't swear by the moon or the stars or even the River Styx. He swore to the sturdiest mountain. That was all.

As Hermes exited the room Poseidon handed the letter to him. Poseidon demanded that he not read it for it contained secret information. Once again, not a lie, the relationship was a secret. Hermes promised not to look and disappeared as soon as Poseidon told him where to leave the letter.

Hermes left thinking the letter was to Poseidon's human affair. But, no, it was to the one girl he loved. The one girl he truly loved. Not a human, nor was it the immortal wife you bared his heir, but the goddess of the hunt, the goddess of women. A goddess that was more beautiful then Aphrodite, or that was what Poseidon thought.

**~Artemis~**

She sat patiently at her camp that had emptied itself. The girls had retired for the nights in the safety of the tents, and the boys had already headed off toward their chariots outside out of town. Apollo appeared on one side of the clearing shaking out his hair from the soft drizzle that was coming down. Anthea appeared on the other side of the clearing and waved kindly to the god before he headed off in the same direction his guys had gone.

"Welcome back to camp Anthea." Artemis said softly though she didn't project her voice very well she knew Anthea had heard her.

"Sorry I was late milady. I decided to go for a dip at the lake after the boys left." Anthea lied coolly to her lady and then disappeared into the tent.

Artemis watched the final passing of the sun as it melted into the horizon. She saw a flock of what looked to be birds crossing and disappearing behind the horizon. Those were the boys of Apollo on their pegasi. Artemis never did have much patience for the sort of flying though she did have her deer. The huntresses had their own personal wolves and hunting birds when they were called. That was it. She did not ask her father for such a thing as lavish flying horses.

Hestia came from the town with a smile upon her face. Hermes came in shortly after with egg on his toga. Artemis gave them a curious glance and the dismissed it as the two kissed goodnight. He flew away afterward and then simply vanished as if he were made of only imagination.

"Hestia, why was he covered in egg?" Artemis asked calmly sitting on the log beside the fire.

"We went to a bakery." Hestia said heading toward her tent.

"That doesn't answer my question." Artemis stood from her spot on the log and brushed her toga off.

"We aren't welcome in the bakery anymore. That should answer your question." Hestia laughed inwardly remembering how Hermes had _accidently _tripped the guy tossing some dough. The dough ended up in some lady's hair and she had wigged out literally. Her wig had fallen off of her head and into the flour. Hestia for some reason felt that the one accident would create some sort of fashion later one. Perhaps powdered wigs, but that seemed far too absurd. No one would purposefully powder a wig. Would they?

Hestia shook the thought from her head and then addressed Artemis, "Are you helping Poseidon again tonight?" She wondered as Artemis walked around picking up twigs and watching them incinerate into the flames.

"Yes, I'm not sure how long he's going to make me do this." Artemis sighed in perhaps annoyance, or that's what Hestia thought. Artemis was thinking how this love could perhaps be unending. She hoped for that much. She wanted Poseidon to turn that evil squid of a wife into a shrimp and feed her to Zeus on his seafood platter. She wanted to share an eternal bonding with him forever…

"When are you leaving?" Hestia asked with her tent halfway open.

"Now, I was waiting for you to get back so the girls wouldn't be alone." Artemis said truthfully. She had been waiting she didn't want the girls to be left alone at camp. Especially, not the younger girls who hadn't earned their maturity of their years yet, they could not be left alone.

Hestia waved Artemis off as she took off into the woods. The night air was filled with the sent of the rain as water fell from the sky in a light drizzle. Usually, it didn't rain to the slightest bit. Never did it rain at night. That was when Poseidon was at his happiest and now the sky was filled with storm clouds. Poseidon was sad, and that was all that was clear to Artemis as she ran through the woods. She only needed to know why.

Halfway there she kicked off her shoes letting the feeling of the natural ground. The soft crunch of the leaves under her feet as she took off again was nearly silence by the water that had begun to fall harder around her.

The whites of the sand appeared and Artemis pushed herself that much harder. She nearly fell down when she realized he wasn't even there. On the blanket was a piece of parchment that was perfectly dry in the rain. The waves were lapping at the shore madly with high tide.

Artemis took the paper into her hands carefully. Just as she touched it she knew it was from him. The way the parchment was salted from traveling through the water before it reached the shore. The salt against her fingers was calming yet the fact that the note rather then the person being there worried her to the core.

She twirled the frail papyrus in her fingers for a few minutes before she found the courage to open it. She saw as the golden writing fade into a defined grey. Artemis wasn't able to read it still just staring at the way each letter he had written had some sort of fluidity to it like the water of a simple stream.

_Dear Artemis,_

_ Something has come up in Olympus. You will be informed of an emergency meeting by Hermes in a matter of days. I'm sorry I could not come tonight, and for that, I apologize a thousand times and over again. Please forgive me and I will see you soon though it may not be in such a sweet condition as the one we have set for each other. _

_I will see you again before the meeting. May that be tomorrow night or two minutes before the meeting begins. We will be together in days' time, but it may be a number of days. We will be together; I swear to it by the sturdiest mountain. _

_ I love you so much. _

_ Your forever love,_

_ Poseidon_

Artemis finished the letter and the water finally reached the page. The water left small stains across the parchment at first until it sunk past just the page and blurred the letters. Artemis let the soft page disintegrate in her hand. The last thing on the page to fade from sight was his signing. _Your forever love,_ it was the first time Artemis had realized she did think more of Poseidon then simple lust. She truly did love him. He was the first man that she had ever truly loved.

She sat down on the blanket and let the rain fall around her. Her toga was longer now covering and protecting her from the falling water. She couldn't bring herself to back to camp. Artemis pulled her knees close into her chest watching as the waves crashed violently in the surf.

A shell washed up with the tide landing at her feet. She picked up into her hands feeling how heavy and how fragile it was. It crumbled into her fingers as she tried to close her hand around it. She regretted the action and let the pieces fall back to the sand.

When she was tired of being alone on the beach she let her exhaustion take the best of her and Artemis let her dreams accompany her as she lie back on the blanket.

Her dream was confusing. She wasn't sure what it had to do with her. It was a news report on an electric box. There was a woman on the screen with perfect hair and a microphone saying something about in explosion.

"Once the strongest and sturdiest mountain," The woman said pointing to the screen behind her. "Mt. Saint Helens had a strange eruption today causing one section of the mountain fro break free and tumble to the town below. We aren't sure what caused this, but investigations will be started right away."

The sturdiest mountain, Artemis thought in her unconsciousness. She reviewed the words of the letter in her mind think on how he had sworn on the sturdiest mountain, but she had never heard of this mountain at what point would this sturdy mountain fall and what did it have to do with Lady Artemis?

"We're going to show you a still of when the explosion to place." The woman on the screen said still keeping a calm façade over her words. The screen froze with the picture of the explosion. At the head of the explosion was someone she recognized. The Poseidon boy. His black hair and green eyes were unmistakable in the flurry of water and dust around him. "Once again, there is no for sure cause of this explosion, but investigations have begun."

Artemis woke up when someone touched her arm. She stirred awake not wanting to leave the dream. She wanted to know why she was allowed to see only this boy. This boy was somehow important.

Apollo stood patiently above her waiting as Artemis gained full consciousness. He smiled as her eyes finally met his. She returned the smile with a small tug at the corners of her lips.

"Good morning sleepy head." He teased pulling her to her feet.

"I'm up, kind of. Five more minutes please?" Artemis whined not helping at all to get to her feet.

"No," He grunted still struggling to get her up. "In five minutes the sun will be too high for your huntresses not to notice."

"Fine," She huffed finally helping and standing erect.

The two stepped calmly onto the chariot and Apollo didn't whip the horses today. Artemis smiled at him seeing how much he was trying to create peace for once in the mornings. The two made small chatter as if there was no secret love for either of them. Poseidon this morning didn't seem to exist.

That was until Hermes showed up. He materialized on the chariot with them and Artemis jumped a bit hopping backwards into the siding. Apollo sighed trying not to show any sort of surprise.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have a message from Lord Zeus for all the gods and you two were already in the same chariot. I'm killing two birds with one stone if I would say so myself." Hermes said sounding proud of his little play on words he had created.

"Get on with it…" The twins groaned and rolled their eyes in sync.

"Ok, ok…" Hermes held up his hands in surrender. "Zeus is calling an emergency meeting tomorrow. Be there or be…"

"Square?" Apollo guessed trying to guess Hermes's next little rhyme.

"No, be there or be annihilated by Zeus." Hermes said with a stern face and then vanished.

"Wow, no pressure there." Both said at the same time and then began to laugh at each other. They touched down at camp without realizing it and Apollo hugged her goodbye. The sun chariot took back off into the sky and Artemis waved kindly to her brother. He seemed too calm this morning, she thought. He must have had a good day yesterday; she thought once more trying to come up with a reason for it. After a while she decided it didn't matter. As long as he was in a good mood tomorrow when all three of them, Poseidon included, would be in the same throne room.

Hestia came out of her tent with a worried face. She jogged over to Artemis and explained how Hermes had just given her the meeting. Artemis, in Hestia's eyes, was not worried enough.

"Don't worry. It's just a meeting." Artemis said calmly placing a reassuring hand on Hestia's shoulder that was immediately shaken away.

"It's an _emergency _meeting. Do you know how many we've had in our history? One, we've had one. And that was when Zeus over reacted when Aphrodite and Hephaestus married without consent." Hestia said trying to makes Artemis see the worry that should clearly come with the situation.

"Oh…" Artemis thought back on how she had never been to one of these meetings. This was troubling. She should have seen it when Poseidon didn't come but she had some how found light in trying to decipher a dream. But, now she saw it. Something was up. And, Artemis wished she wouldn't have to know about it.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and I'm interested to see what you guys think is going to happen. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	7. Maidenhood

**Hope you guys like this chapter. It's completely unlovey dovey. **

**

* * *

~Poseidon~**

**&**

**~Artemis~**

Poseidon watched in vein as Artemis climbed her way through the village that surrounded Olympus. He was planning on telling her hit lie. The lie he had started. The lie that may send the gods into frenzy, but it would protect him. It would protect what he thought he couldn't live out, Artemis's love. It was important to him, but he was starting to second guess that loves he had claimed to share with Artemis. Did he love her enough to do this? To his kin? To his own brother?

"Poseidon, what is this meeting about?" Artemis demanded as soon as she was in front of him.

"I will tell you in private. Come…" He grabbed her arm roughly and led her down a small flight of stairs and into a hidden sanctuary garden. The plants grew wild but at the same time they were completely in check. Luscious greenery covered every wall, but it did not leave the confines of the wall.

"Poseidon…" Artemis hugged Poseidon and was surprised when she was pushed away. "What's wrong?" She demanded not daring to get too far into his proximity.

"This meeting, it's our fault." Poseidon started unsure of how to phrase what exactly he had to say.

"What are you talking about? These kinds of meetings aren't called because of affairs." Artemis insisted stepping back yet another step from the god of the sea.

"Zeus thinks that the water is changing because Oceanus has returned." Poseidon said trying to take a step toward the girl in front of him.

"Why would he think that? He would have talked to you first! What would give him the reassurance to believe that?" Artemis demanded pushing him away.

Poseidon looked down at his feet not able to meet her eyes anymore. "He asked if it was possible. If Oceanus could have escaped and done this…"

"What was your response?" Artemis asked with a soft voice at first. Poseidon didn't give her a look or an answer and she threw a fist at the wall next to her. The magic of the plants forced them to clear that spot just before her fist made contact. "Poseidon, what was your response!?" She roared.

"I said it was possible." His head came up hearing her fury and saw as dust fell from the stone at which she had hit.

"What would you do that!? You know why it's happening and you told I lie that could put us all I danger to go looking for a titan!" Artemis shrieked in anger. She was more then angry she was furious to a point of explosion.

"Because, I was being selfish! I wanted to keep you. I wanted you to be mine and I couldn't tell Zeus. He would have pulled as apart until we sat on opposite side of this universe. I couldn't do that; I couldn't…" Poseidon sighed. He sat down on a stone bench and buried his face in his hand. "I couldn't do it." He repeated over and over not sure what else to say. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up into those wild silver eyes.

"Poseidon, we can't let Zeus start a mad search. We have to stop this. It's too much for the both of us." Artemis said sitting down next to him calmly.

"Are you suggesting we tell them?" Poseidon asked incredulously.

"No, we blame it on your wife. Say it's her mood swings and it set you off and that you didn't notice." She sounded as if she had thought all this through. That after she had found that letter she had thought through every possibility that it might be about them. She was more right then ever and Poseidon was glad for that reason.

"So, we're not to see each other anymore. And, I'm supposed to stop the tides." Poseidon said realizing exactly what she had said earlier about stopping about how it was too much.

"We have to get rid of all the evidence. You can come up with some kind of excuse for the tides and the reflection on the water, but you have to give those paintings you've done to my brother so that he can incinerate them. So, it has to be like our relationship never happened. Never…" His lips pressed against hers stopping her explanation of how everything had to disappear.

"But, I love you…" Poseidon whispered against her lips.

"No, you don't love me. Think, if you truly loved me. You would tell the gods exactly what's going on without being afraid." Artemis assured him. They both realized that the words on that letter were wrong. Neither of them loved each other as much as they each had claimed.

Poseidon knew it to be true. He wasn't capable of this love he thought he was feeling. It was only an illusion of lust. It was all an illusion that made him feel sick to his stomach. An illusion he didn't want to let go of, it was exactly what he had dreamed of. But, within the month he would have an heir to his throne that he would have to take care of. Though he still had that image of the black haired green eyed boy in his dreams with the blonde at his side, he would have to except the boy he was about to receive.

Artemis had a duty to the girls she took care of, and she was sick of one thing getting in her way. Love. A disease of not only the heart, but the mind, it clouded your judgment of what was supposed to go on. It blocked your vision to see what was right in front of you. She would give it up that day. There would be no more love that would block the way she was supposed to run things. It would be forever gone to her heart so that she could focus on what needed to be focused on, the girls she protected. She would not be an escape from parents any longer. She would be refuge from the broken hearts. She would be the sanctuary that was like a bomb shelter against the one species that hunts females. Males. That of which used to be inescapable would become very much escapable for any girl.

Artemis stood from the bench and stormed away from the garden. Poseidon watched her leave feeling as if the world had just been lifted from his shoulders. He didn't have to worry about it. He didn't have to sneak around and close the doors to his artistry house every time a servant made his way around. The snooping was over, for good.

Poseidon did swear one thing though. The water would never seize to stop the tides. He did still want Artemis to love him for some reason. He wanted her. The water would never stop fully, but the extent of their reach would lessen. The reflection of the moon would stay as well, but the sun would be added. During the say you would see the sun on the water, while during the night the moon would reflect on the water. This would not be out of love anymore but out of respect for the twins.

He stood from the bench and exited the garden quickly. As he climbed the last bit of stairs into the palace of his brother he thought back on the three weeks he would treasure forever. The last bit off Auburn hair disappeared through the doors of the palace. Hephaestus passed by and cuffed Poseidon's arm until meeting up with Aphrodite at the doors. Ares slipped out of an open door wiping the exact shade of lipstick Aphrodite had been wearing from his neck. Poseidon realized no god's love was true. Not even the goddess of love could stay true. How was it possible for the god of the Sea? He reflected the water and the water was forever changing. How was he supposed to stay the same?

"Poseidon, would you please not hold this off any longer! We need to get this meeting going!" Zeus shouted after greeting Ares in.

"Coming brother," Poseidon muttered jogging up toward the doors. The two stood side by side as they entered the throne room down the hall and to the right. The nine gods already sitting within were talking amongst themselves. Artemis was whispering something into Apollo ear and Aphrodite was lying sweetly to Hephaestus. Ares was talking with Hestia and Hermes. Athena was calmly chattering with Lady Hera about some garden in the hidden lands.

"We will begin the meeting now." Zeus announced sitting down on his throne. The whole room went silent as it usually did when Zeus spoke.

Artemis gave one look to Poseidon along with every god in the room to make it look inconspicuous. Apollo smiled to her and she smiled back. She had told him that she and Poseidon would have no more contact. He was more then happy about it. Poseidon saw the happiness and shot a miniscule death glare in his direction. Apollo ignored it.

Zeus began his speech of worries. "I have noticed over the course of the last couple weeks that the tendencies for water levels have changed dramatically. And I fear that –,"

"Actually my brother," Poseidon cut in. "The rise and fall of the water is because of my wife's mood swings. In these final stages of pregnancy it has been over whelming and the water has gotten slightly out of control."

"Oh, then why is the moons reflection on the water Poseidon? Does that have to do with your wife as well?" Zeus wondered turning his head to face his brother.

"Zeus, if you paid any attention to the water you would realize that the sun reflects off the water as well. This is out of respect for the twins. They deserve more praise then what they get." Poseidon said smiling kindly at his brother.

"And you didn't notify me of this information yesterday, why?" Zeus asked getting a little angry from the lack of information he had been provided.

"I was not aware that my wife's mood swings were the cause. They will minimize now that I know what is going on." Poseidon assured his brother not letting the anger get to him. If he had been talking to Ares it would have been different. Ares had that effect on people.

Zeus accepted this explanation and was about to call of the meeting when Artemis raised her hand. "Yes Artemis?" Zeus asked calmly motioning with his hand for Artemis to talk.

"I would like to let you all know of my decision I have come to with the help of my head lieutenant." Artemis said calmly crossing her legs. "I am taking an oath from now until the end of time to become a forever maiden."

Poseidon along with Hephaestus and Aphrodite gaped at her. Zeus nodded to his daughter in approval. Athena smiled at her welcoming her to the league of maidenhood she had already taken on. Hestia smiled kindly still holding the hand of Hermes. Apollo patted his sister's leg reassuringly as the odd looks still came from the three gods.

"I swear by the souls I have set in the sky, myself, and the River Styx, I will be a forever maiden from this point on." Artemis recited her planned out words carefully listening as the thunder rumbled around the palace.

"I hope you have made the right choice my daughter. I think it was very wise." Zeus said standing from his throne and walking to his daughter. He treated her with a calm hug.

"I think she has." Athena smirked.

"Thank you," Artemis looked around the room. The only truly sad face was Poseidon. She looked down and away immediately swearing to not meet those green eyes ever again afraid of the guilt. There would be no such thing as Poseidon if she could with hold it. Never again…

"My wife is waiting for me." Poseidon announced standing from his throne.

"Good bye Brother." Zeus bid his farewell as his brother started to leave the room.

"Goodbye old love…" Artemis breathed just before Apollo gave her a hug. He rubbed her back calmingly. Apollo separated from her and then ran after to Poseidon to talk to him. Artemis thought it was odd, but then ignored it.

**~Apollo~**

"Poseidon, come on. Wait up for just a minute." Apollo called out as the god of the sea sped walked all the way down toward the edge of the cliff side.

"What do you want?" Poseidon asked a quaver in his voice.

"I want to talk to you." Apollo admitted sliding to a stop in front of Poseidon.

"There's nothing to say." Poseidon huffed.

They were silent for a bit. The silence was awkward and dragging threatening to just make both of them to walk away. Poseidon calmed down in the short period of time and put a calm composure over his uncertain and hurt features.

"What do you want to say to me?" Poseidon wondered after taking a long breath to let out the last of his anger.

"I'm sorry Lord Poseidon. I wasn't happy with the relationship, but I'm never happy with her relationships. It's what I do. Since Zeus was never really the one to be an actual father I'm the one who disapproves of boyfriends. I never imagined she would do something so major. She gave it up, all of it. I didn't even talk her into it." Apollo said all in one breath and then took a giant breath.

"I know you didn't. She told me we weren't going to see each other again like we had been, but to give up any chance of us again in another life time. I never would have imagined." Poseidon ran his fingers through his hair trying to think why she would go to such measures.

"I know. She's sporadic, but I think this is what she really wants." Apollo said putting a reassuring hand on Poseidon's shoulder. "She's making the huntresses mobile now. They'll always be traveling. They won't be easy to track down. It's like she can't stay still anymore. None of her huntresses are going to be allowed to be romantically active. They will all take an oath."

"That's unfair to the girls." Poseidon claimed trying to dissect the situation in his mind.

"They'll have the choice. She won't force anything upon the girls that they don't want." Apollo explained.

Someone came running up the mountain and both of the gods turned to look at the person. Apollo's eyes widened at the sight of the girl, Anthea. She was running out of breath and slid to a stop in front of them.

"Anthea, what's wrong?" Apollo demanded looking how worried her face was. Her eyes were red and puffy and she seemed to still be crying.

"Where's Lady Artemis?" She asked gasping for air and sobbing at the same time.

"She's inside. What's going on?" Apollo answered and then asked quickly before she could run away.

Anthea looked back to the both of them looking as if she had just seen a ghost. "It's Bianca my lord. She's dying."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUuUuUuUH!**

**haha wow... I am so hyper! hope you like this chapter. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	8. Change

**This is the final chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**

* * *

~Bianca~**

An innocent day in the woods went for the worst. Bianca was hunting with the other girls who had split up into small groups searching for a larger prey up in the unknown lands of the undiscovered new world. It was during this time that Lady Artemis had gone to Mt. Olympus in order to discuss the details that were troublesome around the Earth.

Bianca had the huntresses split up into five groups of four. The other huntresses had decided to hold down the homestead, and or suck face with their boyfriend. Bianca liked to believe that it was the first one in which they had chosen to stay behind.

Bianca truly never understood the concept of men at all. Apollo and the guys visited every now and then. But, in all of her life times she had never fallen in love, and she had never had a brother. Her life was the huntresses and the sooner in life she found them the better off she was.

Annabel and Anthea were at her side in her group. They had always seemed to meet each other and become acquainted. Unfortunately, once they would get close enough to call each other friends that was when she would pass on in her life. She avoided getting too close because Bianca simply didn't want to see them hurt though she had found it to be impossible.

Bianca sent her group around to the side as she went off on her own to look ahead for anything. No, it wasn't encouraged to go alone. Artemis always sent two at a time, but Bianca decided to test it this way. She believed she could get farther by her self. She snuck through the woods nearly silently. The only sound was her breathing that barely came as it was.

Though Bianca knew something was wrong within the woods she ignored it. She wanted to finish this mission she had set for herself before Lady Artemis was done. She wanted to track down this hellhound that had gotten out of the Underworld and send it back to Hades in the form of golden dust.

She heard the rustling of leaves and smiled slyly. The poor creature had messed up. No monsters would be at plenty with Bianca on Earth. They would be pulverized until there were few. She crept into a clearing finding no one there. Bianca understood that hellhounds could run fast, but disappear while they can't even hear you.

Hesitantly she stuck a hand into the air and felt the soft dusting of the dead monster on her fingers. The sound of rustling leaves sounded right behind her and Bianca whipped around just in time to get tackled. Someone slashed at her arm with a dagger and she struggled beneath his grip. She couldn't bring herself to cry out as if she knew this was her time. He continued to hack at her until he realized who she was.

He stood up from her whispering, "Oh my gods, I'm sorry." It was Philippe. He had been hunting alone and thought she was some sort of evil following him. He had attacked her out of an impulse to protect him. He turned away from the huntress abandoning her to bleed to death as he ran away.

The day light still hung in the air. Bianca laid almost motionless on the ground as she soaked up the warmth. The only thing moving was her fingers that messed with the scar inside her hand that she had gotten from Artemis when they had gone wild at a bonfire. Somehow Bianca knew she wouldn't be coming back for a long time. She would wait for the modern world next time she came back. She would have to. Something in that type of future waited for her and she was somewhat eager to figure out what it is.

"Bianca, where are you?" Annabel called from the woods.

A tear slipped down the huntresses face as she felt herself fading. She didn't want Annabel to be the one to find her. If anything she wanted to protect her. She wanted to keep the young girls head clear of the nightmares she would have if she saw the cut up body of her lieutenant.

"Bianca…" She called again a bit closer now. Bianca heard a gasp come from the edge of the clearing. "Anthea help!" Annabel's bell voice shrieked into the air. The sound of running feet came through the woods quickly and stopped at the clearing.

"Anthea," Raleigh's strong voice called to the best friend of Bianca. "Go to Olympus and notify Lady Artemis. We're going to get her back to camp."

"No, I'm not going to leave her while she's dying." Anthea asserted herself obviously slightly shaken by the sight.

"I said go!" Raleigh demanded. The fleeting of footsteps from the scene sounded in Bianca's ears. "Get Annabel out of here. Take her back to camp and tell them to set a medical tent up. We can't have this happening again; have you got that? No one, I repeat no one, ever goes alone in the woods again."

"Yes ma'am," All the huntresses in attendance muttered.

"Now, help me get her back to the camp site." Raleigh calmed herself trying to find some order in the situation. Her leadership skills she gad been working on with Bianca were the only things that held her together at this moment.

Two large branches from an Oak in the woods were found and then two cloaks used as the base to put Bianca on top of. The huntress quickly transferred Bianca's tattered body onto the makeshift lift. They didn't want to move her too much afraid that she would start bleeding more profusely then she already was. Her raven hair was matted to her shoulders and back where the blood had stuck it to her like a fine paste.

Bianca lay nearly lifeless now letting herself be moved. She registered the pain somewhere in the back of her mind, but didn't dwell on it. She had been through too many deaths to let her self thrive in the pain of her final moments. It was her own way of living like she was dying. She wouldn't let that pain kill her; she would let anything but that pain kill her. She was strong.

The huntresses carried her back the entire way to the campsite. Everyone at the camp was already running around as if the Apocalypse was coming. A larger silver tent was set up and ready. No one had seen Lady Artemis yet and Bianca let that get to her. Lady Artemis was who she needed here before she died. She needed to tell her something. Bianca confided everything in Artemis; she had to tell her one more thing.

**~Artemis~**

"Artemis!" Apollo shouted heading my way with Anthea in front of him. Artemis had been trying to speak with her father and was so rudely interrupted by the three approaching her. Poseidon trailed a couple feet back.

"Yes?" Artemis asked innocently letting her toga grow out and tumble to the floor.

"Milady, it's Bianca…" That was all Anthea had to say before Artemis took off. She sprinted out of her father's palace and toward the edge of the mountain. She could hear all the others behind her as she ran. All three of them were on her flanks. Out of reaction Artemis sped up into almost an unbelievable speed.

Within seconds she had reached camp. She saw the medical tent and threw back the thick fabric to get inside. It was surprisingly warm within, but the overwhelming scent of blood filled her nose and she had to calm herself before approaching the bedside.

As she walked up a small smile grew on Bianca's already pale face. A cold cloth was lying on her forehead soaking up the sweat from her brow. Artemis took hold of her weak hand and kneeled down at her side.

"I've taken on your oath. All hunters will follow it." Artemis informed her with a soft voice. She wished this was a normal meeting with her lieutenant, but that was far from the truth of the situation.

"I'm glad. It means I won't have to worry about choosing it in a later life." Bianca tried to make her smile grow, but the attempt was in vein as it seemed to hurt more than it was supposed to show pleasure.

Bianca's hand was clammy and uncomfortable to the touch, but Artemis wouldn't let go. Somehow Artemis felt the same thing Bianca had felt while lying in the grass. Bianca wouldn't be coming back for a long while. Once again she would become a stranger to Artemis that she would have to meet once again.

"Artemis…" Bianca breathed not able to summon the actual sound to her voice. Artemis leaned forward so that her ear was at Bianca's lips. "Philippe, he's the one who did this."

"Son of Poseidon?" Artemis questioned fury boiling up inside of her.

"Yes…" Bianca relaxed back into the cot with that word. Her body went limp and her hand fell from Artemis's grip. Artemis said farewell to her life long friend, and wished for a quick reuniting that she knew would not come again in a long while.

With her fury peaking she stood from her spot and pushed through the tent. Artemis could feel the tears on her cheeks but ignored them as she approached Poseidon who was talking to Apollo.

"You," Furious she pointed an accusing finer at the Lord of the Sea. "I want you out of my camp!"

"What?" Poseidon asked turning toward the small goddess. She had taken refuge to the younger form she preferred while at the campsite.

"You heard me. I want you out… now!" She pushed him away by his chest and he stumbled back a couple steps.

"Artemis, what are you doing?" Apollo asked from the side.

"I'll get to you later Apollo." Artemis turned on him and Poseidon took those few seconds to come right in front of her. "Get away from me!" She shook his hand away that had rest on her forearm. "This is all your fault! I want you out!"

"Stop being so childish Artemis. You know I have done nothing." Poseidon took his hands away quickly not wanting to upset her too much.

"Your son just killed my head lieutenant! It would only be an off spring of Poseidon now wouldn't it? I want you off of my land." Artemis let it all out. Something about it being a son of Poseidon had set her off completely.

Poseidon was caught off guard for a second and then composed him self to try and cover his disappointment. "I can come right back." He said smartly.

"Not anymore! My huntresses will be mobile twenty-four/seven. The only time we won't be moving is during sleep. _You _will never find me again!" Artemis was going to yell at him more, but it seemed as if to prove that they would meet again Poseidon stepped forward grabbing Artemis's face firmly in his hands and kissed her full on.

The pleasure that had usually come with his kiss was gone. Now, it was simply repulsive. Her hands hung at her side like they were nothing and she made no move to answer to kiss with pleasure. She was being nothing but a heartless stone to his touch. He finished and stepped away.

"Goodbye Artemis…" Poseidon vanished into thin air. Artemis fumed around in a small circle until she noticed the eyes of some of her huntresses boring holes into her.

"You saw nothing! That was nothing! You got that?' Artemis jabbed a finger at each and every one of them. They nodded to their lady and went on with their business.

"Artemis…" Apollo said calmly grabbing her wrist. "Was this son of Poseidon one of my men?" Apollo asked keeping a calm façade.

"Yea… he was." Artemis sobbed. Apollo pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his chest. She took the comforting embrace and let herself break down completely. "I-I need to talk to dad." Artemis sniffed wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why?" Apollo wondered rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I need a favor. Then I'll be on my own." Artemis pushed away from Apollo and made her way for the mountain. Apollo watched her leave wishing he could help more, but he knew his sister better than that. He could help because she had to do this on her own. That trait would separate her from the rest of the gods that rested upon Mt. Olympus.

As Artemis picked up her pace scaling the mountain the tears seem to melt away. No longer would she bathe in her own tears. She would take charge of herself as the true goddess of women. She skidded to a stop just within the golden gates of Olympus. Her father, Zeus, seemed to have been expecting her for he waited at the doors of his palace beckoning her in.

The entered his throne room and took seat to their designated throne. Zeus stayed quiet assessing his young daughter's emotional state. Finally deciding that she needed the comfort he allowed her took take seat to his lap. She was in the form of an eleven year-old girl.

"Father, I have a rather outrageous favor to ask of you." Artemis began.

"What is it my child?" Zeus asked kindly wiping her tears with his thumb.

"I've made some mistakes. Some big mistakes and I need your help so that the world will not know." Artemis said quietly.

"I need to know that of your mistakes to change it." Zeus said calmly giving a reassuring smile.

"Poseidon… and I were together, and I regret it." At the Zeus began to simmer with anger. Out of respect for his daughter he pushed it to the back of his mind. He would not go off in front of her.

"What would you like me to change?" Zeus asked slipping her hair behind her ears.

"Change the memories of everyone who knew, including Poseidon and yourself." Artemis specified.

"What about yourself? What were you supposed to do for this time?" Zeus asked with a still seemingly calm attitude.

"I want to remember, but I would like you to change the records so that it says at age eleven I sat right here on your lap and swore my virginity and maidenhood to you and the River Styx." Artemis looked up into her father's lightening eyes with a stern face that was distraught by her red puffy eyes. He nodded down at her and then snapped his fingers. He seemed to forget in that second why they were sitting on his throne. He kissed her forehead and then set her down on the floor. She smiled to her father and walked away, and like that her mistakes were gone.

That day changed not only the myths and memories of the people. It changed Artemis. That day gave her a reason to never want another man again. With her heart broken and her tears dried she left the palace of her father feeling reassured of the goddess she would be in the future.

To this day Artemis will walk along the beach at high tide. She remembers the reasons for the tides though no one else does. The water reaches her toes and she smiles internally while on the outside it is a complex mask of hidden memories. No one knows other then her and she's happier that way. The pressure of the lie was gone, but she could still remember the past.

She forgave Poseidon long ago. Artemis had realized that it wasn't his fault for what had happened to Bianca. Anthea's new self, other wise known as Thalia Grace, was her new lieutenant for the Bianca she had once known had died for the last time retrieving something for a man, her brother, Nico di Angelo. Annabel was now Annabeth and had fallen somewhat in love with the boy she had seen in her dreams, Perseus Jackson. He had changed the world as she had thought. He was brought an end to a titan war and saved the gods. Her one encounter with Percy she had treated him with respect because he deserved it.

Artemis had grown to the idea of a forever changing life. Her huntresses, as she had said, were always on the move. They were at great numbers at the moment and she couldn't be happier. Though Annabeth Chase still had a brochure of the program in her bags she wouldn't join. Artemis knew Annabeth would be happy in a huntress free life and she would let it change throughout the years.

They say ignorance is bliss, but Artemis is much happier knowing…

* * *

**Well, that's it... **

**Tell me what you think. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


End file.
